Magical Potency
by Supreme Distaste
Summary: Despite my being gay, I still love to pair Vi and Jinx! (Weird huh?) Anyways, I was listening to Linkin Park while writing this so it might seem a bit intense at points, just putting it out there. Also, a surprise Noxian guest! Well, I guess not as much of a surprise now as you've likely read the pairings...shit. Anyway, enjoy!


Vi x Jinx x LeBlanc

Of all the changes that had occurred to Vi's life in the last few weeks, this was certainly the most shocking. A person changing their course of life, apparently spontaneously, and having a direct impact on Vi's home and work lives, was a big change, especially considering who the person was.

Vi awoke violently and sat bolt upright in her bed. She had had an incredibly strange dream involving several streaks of blue paint splattered across a bare brick wall. The marks clearly resembled letters, but Vi could not make out what they said, as though she was looking at the scene through a pair of ill-prescribed glasses. That on its own was slightly strange, but it was the abrupt end of the dream that had caused Vi to wake up without the alarm clocks volition. The wall seemed to be moving backwards, away from Vi, when she realised that it was her that was moving backwards; her vision was becoming clearer and she could see that what she had thought was a brick wall was actually a large wall of scrap metal with a few detached letters on it

"FA A DS"

At that moment, a face filled her fore vision. A pale, demonic looking face with bright cerulean eyes. The image only appeared in her field of vision for a millisecond, but it was enough to jerk Vi aggressively awake.

She looked at her alarm clock: 0659. Vi groaned as she lay her head back down on her duck down pillow and stared at her ceiling. She allowed herself a smirk as she looked at the many pictures of the league's sexiest champions in all their nude glory stuck to the ceiling. Her eyes settled on a picture of LeBlanc, the deceiver, taken for the cover of a magazine only a few months prior. It depicted her completely naked, save for a scrap of cloth that she used to try and hide her womanhood, while she did a cute semi-indecent pout. Vi grinned and slipped her hands down her front. She slid her hands underneath her tight shorts and gently stroked her own sex. Vi growled throatily as she applied pressure and gradually slid inside.

Vi pulled her hand out of her shorts and sat up when she realised something. The inside of her nether regions was already throbbing. She was mortified and wondered if she had somehow managed to pleasure herself while she slept. Her mind then came to the horrible thought that she had been raped. No, that was impossible. The only way anyone could have gotten in was through the windows and she was on the 70th floor. She relaxed and thought that it must have been her immediate thought that was the case, when her alarm went off.

Her AI, Emma, materialised beside the bedside table in shimmering lines of code.

"Miss Caitlyn insists that you must attend a meeting today with Professor Heimerdinger about his important medical discovery." The AI said briskly, looking curiously at Vi as she sat there, clutching her long shirt over her shorts.

"Whatever, tell Cait I'll be there in an hour," Vi muttered, thinking about the work she also had to do today, hitting as many people as possible.

"Miss Vi," Emma said slowly, "the meeting started five minutes ago."

Vi swore angrily and jumped out of bed as quickly as possible. Normally she wouldn't be bothered about being late, but she had heard rumour that Heimy and his band of scientists were studying homosexuality and Vi was fairly eager to find about the causes of said sexuality. She muttered quickly under her breath as she threw off her night-clothes and stood naked in her large bedroom. She grabbed a pair of tight leather pants and her breastplate and put them on quickly, not bothering with underwear or under clothes. She quickly laced up a pair of pumps and hurried out of the door.

Less than ten minutes later, Vi was sitting next to Caitlyn in a large meeting room while Heimerdinger droned on about his latest discoveries in the field of medicine. Vi had slumped, dejected after hearing that it was not about his studies on sexuality but that he had discovered a new substance that massively increased magical potency. Vi wasn't sure why, but Caitlyn looked very apprehensive and nervous about the news.

She wondered this on the way home, what had caused Piltover's number one criminal catcher to turn into a jelly? All that Vi cared about was the fact that Caitlyn had sent her home early, as she apparently had very important business to attend to with Ziggs. Vi breathed a sigh of relief as she stepped into her house and ran to the bedroom. She jumped back into bed after removing the few items of clothing she had put on and considered trying to sleep more. That thought was thrown out of the window when she kept getting distracted by the nude pictures of Ahri, Sona, Sivir, Caitlyn, Quinn and Lux hovering over her. She eventually gave up and lay in bed and slowly touched herself to the many beautiful female forms hanging above her. She released low, throaty moans as she gently stroked the entrance to her womanhood. She made herself gasp as she slid two fingers inside. She pumped them ever so slowly as she found a particularly revealing photograph of Miss Fortune pinned to the ceiling. She continued to make husky sounds as she ploughed her tight snatch and arched her back to the many thrusts of her agile fingers. Her eyes flickered over to the picture of LeBlanc from earlier and she increased the speed of her thrusts greatly, ripping a scream from her throat and forcing her body backwards with each powerful movement of her digits. As she hit orgasm as roughly as possible, she bucked her hips and rubbed the top of clit to extract as much of the deliciously delicate substance from her body. There came a surge from within her body as she came hard onto her purple bedcovers, a patch the size of a football in diameter staining the satin sheets.

The next morning, Vi awoke to find Caitlyn standing over her. Vi immediately snatched up her damp quilt to cover herself from her superiors gaze. As she tried to see what the Sheriff was looking at, Vi's stomach dropped as she realised that she was looking at Vi's porn collection stuck to her ceiling. She expected a condescending remark but received nothing of the sort. Caitlyn's look was stony and hard.

In a few words Caitlyn described what had happened in the time in which Vi had been 'relaxing,' and by the time she had finished Vi's jaw dropped, as did the blanket she held in her hand. Caitlyn allowed herself a small smile and cupped one of Vi's breasts in her dainty hand. She kneaded it and tweaked a nipple until it was taught. The sound from her partner jolted Caitlyn out of her temporary trance and she stood up, indignant. Vi grinned from ear to ear. This made Caitlyn blush and she hurried out of the room. The moment she had left, Vi broke into an uproarious laughter.

Barely an hour later, the laughter had been wiped from Vi's face and it was replaced with pure shock at what she was seeing.

"Well? What do you think?" It was Jinx. The Loose Cannon herself. Beaming at Vi from behind a large package wrapped in brown paper.

"I'm amazed. Are you turning yourself in or do you think this is the Post Office?" Asked Vi, a curious lilt to her voice. Jinx laughed and said,

"Not exactly, but I do have a package to deliver!" She seemed positively ecstatic and did a few jumps to let off steam. She produced a large, curved knife from her belt and twirled it in her fingers, while with the other hand grabbed one of her many guns and slammed the butt of it into the package which had given a small squeak when Vi had spoken.

"I think it's time for you to come out and play now, don't you?" Jinx cooed, her abnormally high-pitched voice almost becoming a screech.

She took the curved knife and made a cut from the top of the package to the bottom, which gave an indignant squawk as the contents tumbled out in front of Vi. Vi gasped when she saw the person which had tumbled out to right by her feet. It was LeBlanc. The deceiver. She looked very ragged in her colourful purple outfit that left very little to the imagination and reminded Vi of an actress in a bondage porno. Vi felt liquid heat pool between her legs at the sight of the purple-haired temptress. As she made an attempt to get up however, Jinx pushed her back down onto her stomach with a swift motion of her foot.

"I caught her trying to enter the city limits this morning. Her travelling circus said they had located a powerful substance which increased magical potency." Jinx said in the tone of a parent telling the other that their child had broken something. " Do with her as you will."

Vi had a crisis of conscience. She knew she should take LeBlanc and Jinx both to Caitlyn and lock them away, but she also wanted something else. Caitlyn's unintentional sexual advancement had left a hole in Vi's sexual satisfaction that had to filled, and how could she resist with two sexy, voluptuous women right in front of her?

"Really, I should take you both into custody right now," Vi began, but seeing the pout from Jinx at the first comment made Vi hornier and she licked her lips,

"But," Vi continued, as Jinx looked eagerly on, "There is something else we could do instead." She trailed off uncertainly.

"No, go on, please! I want to know!" Jinx squealed and leaned forward, eager to find out. LeBlanc merely looked sourly up at Jinx and at Vi with a look of slight curiosity. Vi took a deep breath,

"Okay, lesbian group sex," Vi said at last. There was silence for a moment. Jinx then ran up and down on the spot for a few seconds, squealing incoherently. When she had calmed down, she looked up at Vi with a fiery passion in her eyes and said,

"I thought you'd never ask!"

Vi was unprepared for the weight of the younger girl on her body as Jinx threw herself at the Enforcer, and fell onto her rear with a loud thump. As the older woman made to get up, rubbing her behind, Jinx forced her back down and said enthusiastically,

"Ooohhh I'm sorry! Let me make that better!" She pressed a finger to Vi's lips and gently raised her into a semi-sitting position. The Loose Cannon then proceeded to slowly remove Vi's tight leggings and giggled when she found Vi wasn't wearing any underwear. She lay down and started slowly kissing the Piltover Enforcer's shapely rear. She planted several soft kisses along the globes of Vi's bottom, lingering in between the two round cheeks for just long enough for Vi to realise the extent of Jinx' lust. Vi moaned softly as Jinx' right hand snaked its way up the front of her body to remove her rough iron breastplate, which hit the floor with a dull thud.

"No bra either? Dirty girl!" Jinx almost yelled as she literally tore off the pinkette's skin-tight top.

"OI! You!" Vi jolted at the sound of Jinx's yell, which inadvertently forced one of Jinx' fingers into her own snatch. Vi screamed in surprise and pleasure as she stared at LeBlanc, who Jinx was now glaring at in pure anger.

"Come on, you wear that top for a reason. Oh, and by the way, you have pokies," Jinx chimed innocently. Vi laughed loudly. LeBlanc looked extremely indignant and crossed her arms over her chest protectively, looking anywhere except Vi's completely nude body.

"I'm not into girls." The deceiver said shortly, as though that would be the end of it. Jinx's top lip wobbled. A moment later, she broke into uproarious laughter and was rolling around on the floor, pounding her fists on the ground with brutal power. For Vi, this meant that Jinx plowed her sex with two fingers furiously for the duration. The pinkette bucked her hips and arched her back, forcing Jinx's fingers as far in as possible.

When Jinx's fit of mirth had subsided, she sat up, still fingering Vi with blinding speed and force, and tried to reckon with the deceiver as though nothing out of the ordinary was happening.

"What other option do you have though? It's this or prison remember," Jinx said cheerily as she wrung hoarse moans from the older woman lying to the side of her. "Quiet," Jinx whispered to Vi, "Mummy's talking to the uptight bitch."

Vi broke into a fit of laughter and embraced Jinx. She kissed the younger woman passionately for a full minute before breaking away, a string of saliva connecting the two women. Vi then removed Jinx's hand from her nether regions and began placing a series of kisses behind the pale girl's ear and down her neck, causing the bluette to moan softly.

After a while, Vi stood up and walked slowly towards LeBlanc. She made sure that the deceiver had a good view of her chest as she brushed a lock of purple hair out of her eye and said,

"And that, my student, is why girls are the best." LeBlanc still looked indignantly at the Piltover Enforcer.

"I get that now, but I don't want to have sex in such an exposed place."

Vi looked around. To her horror, she realised that she was stood, stark naked, with a horny Jinx and a Noxian temptress, in Caitlyn's office.

"Ohshitohshitohshitohshitohshit," Vi said under her breath as she paced quickly back and forth before Leblanc.

"VI!" Jinx yelled, causing both Vi and LeBlanc to look quickly at the younger woman, "Just go with it. So what if it's Cait's office. She'll find out at some point."

She had a point. Caitlyn would be back within the hour (important business with Ziggs again) and Vi would either have to explain the situation to her or come up with a damn good cover up story.

Vi shrugged her shoulders "Meh, how much could it hurt?" Jinx's face broke into a wide grin. She stood up, and taking the curved knife from her belt, walked over to LeBlanc and cut all the straps on her top, which fell to the ground in a tattered heap.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'll take mine off too," Jinx said gently to the purplette. As she did, she reached behind her and carefully undid the straps on her brassier-esque top, which fell to the ground with LeBlanc's. "Oh come on don't be such a sour puss," Jinx continued. The double entendre was not lost on LeBlanc as she blushed, allowing Vi to take advantage of her moment of weakness to seize both of her shapely breasts and flick her tongue over one while she kneaded the other. The deceiver let out a contented sigh as Jinx seized her face and forced her tongue as far down LeBlanc's throat as she could.

When Vi stopped playing with the purplette's tits, she twitched slightly in silent askance as Jinx still claimed her oral cavern. Vi slowly kneeled down and roughly yanked LeBlanc's tight leather pants down. Jinx almost screamed when she broke away from the kiss to see that the deceiver was not wearing any underwear either. The Loose Cannon squealed with glee and removed her own hot pants to show her naked sex.

"Let's do this properly shall we?" Vi said casually to Jinx, as they both stood up to examine LeBlanc's ample frame. Jinx nodded and they got to work. Less than a minute later, LeBlanc was lying on Caitlyn's desk, having her own slit fingered and licked furiously by Vi, while Jinx stood over her, forcing her to suck on Jinx's already wet pussy lips. LeBlanc was not sure how to do it properly, but it wrang some hoarse moans from the pale girl. After a short while, she realised she could not lick Jinx and contain her own pleasure. She gave in and apologised as Jinx climbed down to aid Vi in her quest for LeBlanc's orgasm.

Jinx bit her lip as she watched Vi work at the deceiver's pussy for a while. The way Vi curled her fingers at the ends to wring as much of the sticky substance from Leblanc's body as possible. On each thrust, the deceiver bucked and forced Vi's fingers as deep as possible. After a while however, Jinx grew impatient.

"Leave it to me!" She proclaimed as she brushed Vi away and cracked her knuckles, face-to-face with LeBlanc's glistening pussy. The purplette gave a slight whimper as a result of the sudden lack of fulfilment and slight fear at what Jinx was going to do. The bluette grabbed one of the deceivers legs and forced it up into the air with one hand, and with the other forced three fingers deep into LeBlanc's tight snatch. LeBlanc screamed out loud, as Jinx continued to plow her pussy with blinding speed and ferocity. She growled huskily, her eyes rolling back in her head as Jinx showed no sign of relenting. She reached orgasm roughly and loudly, her legs rising into the air as a small amount of liquid flew from her vagina and into the air. Jinx moved to the side to avoid the stream, whereas Vi positioned herself in order to catch as much fluid as possible in her mouth. As the two other women watched VI swill the delicate substance around in her mouth, a loud banging could be heard from outside.

"VI! OPEN THIS DOOR IMMEDIATELY" Caitlyn screamed through the door.

"Calm your tits!" Vi shouted back, her mouth still full of LeBlanc's residue. This caused the other two women to laugh, meaning Caitlyn realised that there were other people there.

"Vi, who's in there with you? Open this door!" Jinx sprang to her feet and ran towards the door. Vi gave her an exasperated look, but Jinx gave her a look that said all too simply, 'Trust me'. Jinx opened the door to greet Caitlyn and invited her in as if it was a perfectly normal day and there were not three naked women in the room, two of which were criminals and the other was holding in her mouth the contents of the others sexual bowels.

"Do you think she deserves any?" Vi asked LeBlanc casually, who responded by nodding. They both moved towards Caitlyn, but Jinx blocked their way.

"No, Hat Lady doesn't deserve any. She can just watch," Jinx said definitely, and Vi and LeBlanc had to go with it. Vi stood over Jinx and put her pussy to the pale girl's mouth, forcing her tongue deep by putting her hand on the back of Jinx's head.

Vi allowed LeBlanc's cum to slip from her mouth and dribble down her tits and into Jinx's hair.

"Mmmm kinky, I like," Jinx growled huskily from Vi's nether regions. Less than ten seconds later however, she had pulled away as a large amount of cum dripped down Vi's legs, causing her knees to buckle.

"Wow, you were so qui-"

"Shut up!" VI looked down at her body, mortified at her weakness in relenting so quickly. Jinx laughed and said "Two down, one to go."

Just then, LeBlanc, piped up from behind Jinx, "I believe I have earned the next orgasm," The three women laughed. Less than a minute later, Jinx was lying on her back in the middle of Caitlyn's office floor, as the deceiver lay on top of her, forcing their breasts to rub together. When LeBlanc slid her thigh up between Jinx's, the pale girl bucked and writhed, prolonging the friction for as long as possible. Jinx released a whimper when LeBlanc removed her thigh, but it was almost immediately replaced by a sigh of pleasure as she forced her whole fist into Jinx's clit. The Loose Cannon screeched and bucked and writhed in pleasure as LeBlanc pistoned her fist in an out at a remarkable speed, causing Jinx to scream loud enough to wake half of Piltover. When she finally came loudly, with a shower of cum, she lay panting on the ground like she had just run a marathon.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Jinx had made a quick recovery and leapt to her feet to confront Caitlyn, who was standing against the wall with her panties by her knees and her shapely breasts completely free of her top. Vi turned around and saw that Caitlyn was masturbating, the sheen of sweat on her face. Vi suddenly felt very bad for Caitlyn, and so stood up and walked over to her, where she took control of Caitlyn's hand and directed it to her own throbbing vaginal area, while she put own hand onto Caitlyn's soaked sex, ignoring the shouts from Jinx. Both women rubbed at and slipped fingers inside each others throbbing snatches and both came loudly at the same time. The Piltover duo fell on each other for support, as Vi whispered into Caitlyn's ear,

"This one's for you cupcake"

Fin


End file.
